


Before The Show

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Patrick doesn't need to do his warm up vocals after he and Pete indulge in a little back stage fun before a concert.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 13





	Before The Show

Patrick was in the middle of tuning his guitar when a pair of arms slid around his waist and pulled him in. "Hey you," he said, turning enough to give Pete a quick kiss.

"Hey, yourself." Pete stole another kiss, grinning. "You smell good. Like sex and candy."

Patrick blushed. "Staying out of trouble?"

"Trying to." Pete nuzzled Patrick's ear. "Although you're making that harder by the minute." 

Patrick turned enough to give him a look. "And how am I doing that just by standing here tuning my guitar?"

"Your ass in those jeans," was Pete's prompt reply. He pressed his entire body against Patrick's. "I swear to God it should be illegal." He buried his face in the other man's shoulder. "Mmm...you looks so good." There was a pause. "Good enough to eat. Or do other fun things."

"We go on in twenty minutes," Patrick reminded him patiently. "That's not enough time for anything, much less what I know you want to do."

Pete made a face. "I hate it when you're the sensible, practical one," he muttered. "Later, then? When we're bck at the hotel and after gorging on room service?"

A tolerant smile crossed Patrick's face as he squezed the bassist's fingers. "Ask me again tonight," he advised. "I may not be able to manage that, but hopefully I won't be too tired to do something."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Pattycakes," Pete said before giving him a smacking kiss on the cheek. "But for now..." He took a quick look around; there was no one in sight. "Come over here."

"Wait...Pete...what in the hell are you doing?" Patrick laughed as he was dragged into a dark corner by the stage entrance. "You're impossible."

Pete grinned. "You love impossible," he said as he took off both of their guitars and sat them out of harm's way. He pulled Patrick close. "Don't you?"

Patrick sighed. "Yeah, kinda do," he admitted as he let Pete pull him into another kiss.

When Pete moved to nuzzle his neck, however, he tried to pull away. "Pete..love, we can't," he gasped; his neck had always been one of his weak spots. "We can't! We go on in less than fifteen minutes...Pete!"

"I know. It's not enough time for what I want to do," he said, sliding a hand down to cup Patrick's ass throguh the fabric of his black jeans. "So I'll have to improvise. Okay?" He waited for Patrick's nod before sinking to his knees.

"Pete, no!" Patrick protested as Pete took down his zipper with his teeth, "Someone could walk by and see us! Or they'll hear us!" He waved a hand toward the direction of the stage. "The front row is right there!"

"And wouldn't that be a thrill for all the fans sitting in the first row...you standing there all bare assed and gorgeous with my mouth wrapped around your dick." Pete grinned. "Everyone is busy setting up. They won't notice a thing," He pushed Patrick's jeans and underwear down enough to expose his erection. "As for the rest...you're gonna have to be quiet." He looked up and smirked; Patrick had a tendency to b a little loud when it came to sex. "Can you be quiet for me?"

Patrick stared at him and swallowed hard, wide eyed and breathless. "I...I can try," he finally said, biting his lip. "But you'll have to be quick." He looked at his watch. "Twelve minutes."

"Plenty of time," Pete purred, licking his lips. With that, he leaned forward and took the entire length of Patrick's cock down his waiting throat.

Biting back a groan, Patrick sagged against the stage wall as he was expertly sucked. "God, Pete," he murmured as he looked down, watching Pete's dark head as it bobbed back and forth. "Look at you. You're so pretty on your knees like this." He reached down to run his fingers through Pete's hair. "So very pretty."

Letting out a muffled moan of his own, Pete sucked harder, putting all of his energy into making his lover feel good. He swirled his tongue around the head, delighting in the taste of the fluid leaking out. _Love you,_ he thought as he sucked. _Love you so much, my Patrick. You taste so good._ He groaned again, his own orgasm building. _Come on...come for me._

"Pete." Patrick tugged on his hair, his fingers digging into the leather jacket he was wearing for support. "Pete...love...I can't. You...you have to stop. I'm gonna come..."

Pete didn't stop. Instead, he sucked even harder, his fingers digging into Patrick's ass as his head moved back and forth. _That's it, baby mine,_ he thought, coaxing them both closer to climax with his lips and tongue. _Please, Patrick...please...please come for me._

A moment later, Pete got his wish. Patrick came hard, spurting down his throat with a hand over his mouth to muffle his cry. Letting out a muffled moan of his own, Pete swallowed down everything he had to give, delighting in the salty sweet taste.

He drew away a moment later, giving the tip a kiss as he tucked it back into his pants. He stood up and dusted off his knees before kissing the singer's parted lips. "Beautiful baby," he praised, kissing his fingers next. He planted another kiss on the tip of Patrick's nose for good measure. "My sweet golden angel baby."

Patrick let out a weak little laugh. "And you're amazing," he said, still a little breathless. Any butterflies he might have been feeling before the show were now gone. "Thank you." 

"Any time," Pete said, grinning as he picked up Patrick's fedora and set it back onto his head, flicking his hair back into place as he did so. "I love doing you like that. You're like the best milkshake ever."

Patrick's face turned bright red. "How much time?"

Pete checked his watch. "Three minutes left." reaching over, he grabbed both of their guitars and handed Patrick his. "Ready to go on?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Patrick slid the strap over his shoulder. "But what about you?" Pete was still visibly aroused.

"Tonight. After the show," Pete said as he slung his bass over his own shoulder. "After I bend you over something. Sound good?"

"Perfect." Patrick pulled him into a hard kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Lunchbox. Let's light it up." They went onstage together. 


End file.
